1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical termination for extra high voltage.
2. Description of Related Art
Recent years have seen the development of polymer insulators comprising an internal insulating cylinder and an external cylinder covering the foregoing. A plastic reinforced with glass fibers or equivalent, having good insulating properties and good strength, can be used for the internal cylinder and a polymer, for example a silicone rubber, can be used for the external cylinder which comprises external fins.
Such insulators have the advantage of being light and easy to handle. Furthermore, they provide increased safety in the event of an internal fault relative to porcelain insulators which can explode and spray debris and to oil-filled insulators that can be released and burn.
The document of patent JP H11-203970 describes such a termination which comprises two essential elements, a polymer insulator and a deflector cone made of flexible material contained in this insulator.